Hello, Good Friend
by accioamber
Summary: I love you. Three words that carry so much weight...short drabble about Hameron love. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or any of its characters. Those lucky bastards at FOX. ) And this story came from my own mind, I didn't steal any part of it from ANYONE…promise ) any resemblance is completely coincidental…

A/N: Eh, a little kind of OOC drabble I did when I was very bored because my computer has no connection to the internet right now. I'm just writing and writing and writing, because there's nothing else I can do on here right now. All right, onward to the story! R&R please!

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

I love you.

I _love_ you.

I love _you_.

Three words, so very simple. But they carry so much weight. I looked at her. She was beautiful. Even now, when she had no makeup on and just her robe cinched around her waist, staring at the TV blankly with me, she looked like something straight out of a magazine.

She'd changed me. Much as I wish I could claim that she hadn't, she had. Stacy hadn't changed me. But I like to think of Stacy as kind of a starter relationship to this one. Don't get me wrong, I did love Stacy. But I love Cameron more. I love Cameron so deeply that I can't even tell her I love her. Am I making any sense?

No?

I didn't think so.

I don't even make sense to me. But I know how I feel. I always know how I feel. I also wish that I could boast that I had complete control over my feelings, but, truth be told, she'd stopped that, too.

I don't know why I love her this much. She's head strong, stubborn, and angry at something I'm doing half the time. She looks at me with anger in her eyes, and sometimes tears. She yells at me. Sometimes she's not in the mood to…well, _you know_…when I am. She lectures me on my Vicodin, and she lectures me on how I treat Wilson. She's annoying half the time.

But I also know that when she's stubborn, it's very sexy. It means she's got opinions. And when she cries, I know it's because she cares about me that much to cry over me. Huge ego boost, not that I need it. We're not even going to touch the subject of _you know_. When she lectures me on my Vicodin, I know that means she cares that I might be effectively killing myself. And when she lectures me about Wilson, I know that means she thinks that that relationship is as important and worth fighting for as ours.

Am I starting to make a smidgeon of sense?

A little?

Good.

I turned toward her, wrapped my arm around her waist, all while still staring at the television screen. She kept looking forward, too, but I noticed a smile spread slowly across her face.

I gripped the sides of her hips oh, so gently and pulled her a little closer to me, kissing her temple and behind her ear softly.

"Mmm…" she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder, my arms still around her body.

"I've got a dilemma." I said to her, facing her for the first time. She brought her pretty brown eyes to mine.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked, not understanding anything.

"There's this girl. And she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm really lucky to have her." I said slyly.

She looked at me and winked a little. "Oh, yeah? What's your point?"

"My point is, I love this girl with everything I have, but I can't seem to tell her…my heart wants me too, and my brain does, too, but somewhere in between the brain and my mouth, the words get lost. Think it's a neurological issue? Should we get the boys and do a differential?" I asked wittily.

She looked at me and were those tears in her eyes? "You love me, House?"

"No, I told you, it's some girl…" I teased her.

She smiled, and blinked back the tears. She kissed me on my scruffy cheek, (that was one thing I loved about her; she wasn't afraid of the scruffiness) and said, "I love you too, you big jerk." And hugged me.

I encircled her in my arms and said, "Yeah, yeah, sure…"

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Three words, so very simple. They carry so much weight. But as I laid there with the love of my life in my arms, I realized that it was the perfect weight.

**END.**

A/N: It was short, and OOC. But I liked it :D so please R&R!!


End file.
